


Kara's Secret

by CatandKaraForever



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Established Relationship, F/F, Futanari, Gentle Sex, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/CatandKaraForever
Summary: After several months of dating, Kara shows Alex something she has never shown anyone.





	

Kara swallowed.  
"Alex," she said, brushing a strand of blonde hair out of her eyes, "There's something I need to show you. Something...about me."  
Her brunette lover looked at her.  
"I...ok, what's up?"  
Kara fought not to chuckle at the inadvertent double entendre Alex had made.  
"It's strange," she confessed, "I've always been kind of ashamed about it, but I think it's time you knew."  
Alex looked confused and Kara swallowed again, pressing a quick chaste kiss to the other woman's lips before standing up. Her hands went down to the buckle of her belt and she unhooked it, pulling her pants down to her ankles. She blushed as Alex stared at the visible bulge in the front of her panties.  
"Kara, is that.."  
Kara held up her hand and then finished stripping. Her cock rose to its full length, unobstructed by her undergarments. Alex's eyes widened and then the brunette smiled flirtatiously. Alex's beautiful eyes filled with lust and she rose, walking to Kara. She dropped to her knees, looking up at Kara with an expression that showed extreme lust.  
"Can I.."  
Kara nodded, smiling with relief. Alex evidently liked her cock and didn't think it was strange. Kara let out a low moan as Alex's mouth engulfed her enormous cock, her tongue flicking across the head. Kara wrapped her fingers in Alex's brown hair.

"Oh fuuck," Kara moaned as Alex's soft tongue slid along her tip, "That feels so good!"

Alex took Kara's balls in her hands, gently squeezing them while she sucked the blonde off.

"Fuuck," the hero said, "I'm gonna cum!"

Kara's cock pulsed twice as she expelled two streams of cum into Alex's mouth. Alex took her mouth off her sister's cock with a loud pop, just as Kara released a third stream of cum which splattered on Alex's face. Alex swallowed the whole load and then licked some of the cum off her lips. The sight of Alex's beautiful face drenched in her cum was enough to get Kara hard again, and she pulled the brunette to her feet, kissing her hard on the mouth. Kara's fingers found the buttons of the brunette's shirt and she roughly undid them, the woman's bra coming into view. Kara's lips trailed down Alex's neck and then dipped in the space between the woman's breasts. Her fingers found the clasp of Alex's bra and she unhooked it, letting it fall to the floor. Kara gently bit one of Alex's nipples and began to suck, eliciting a low moan. Kara broke away, her fingers coming up to the edge of her shirt. She pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it away while kissing Alex again. As they kissed Alex fumbled at her own belt, letting her pants fall to the ground. Alex wasn't wearing any panties, and Kara's gaze went straight to the brunette's neatly shaven nether regions. She'd seen them before of course, both before they'd become lovers and after, heck she'd even been inside Alex with her tongue and or fingers but this was different. Kara just froze up and stared.  
"Kara? Are you alright?"

The blonde nodded.  
"I'm fine," she assured Alex.  
"Is something bothering you?"

Kara shook her head.

"If there is you can tell me," Alex assured her before lying on her back.

Kara layed down on top of Alex, gently sliding her cock into the other woman. Alex let out a low moan as her sister's cock filled her. Alex was tighter than Kara had expected, and it felt too good.  
"Oh Kara," Alex groaned as Kara slid the rest of the way into her, "You feel so good inside me, fuuck!"

Kara's balls brushed against Alex's legs before the superheroine pulled out and slid back inside her.

"Fuuck Kara," Alex moaned, "I think I'm gonna cum!"

Alex's walls tightened around Kara's length as the blonde shoved back inside of her. They released as the brunette sprayed her juices onto Kara's huge cock. The feeling of Alex's cum on her cock brought Kara to her orgasm and she filled her sister with her hot sticky cum.

"Oh shit," Alex groaned, "Your cum feels so good inside of me."

Kara pulled out just as she released two more jets of cum which splattered onto Alex's bare stomach. With Kara's overflow cum dripping out of her Alex rose to her knees, taking the blonde's cum-coated cock in both hands. She began to stroke the hero's cock, causing Kara to moan softly. Her cock hardened quickly and Alex wiggled her eyebrows as she jiggled her breasts. Getting Alex's meaning Kara slid her cock between them, moaning as Alex pressed her breasts tight against the blonde's cock. Alex's tongue flicked across the tip of Kara's cock, and she took it in her mouth again. Kara felt herself slipping closer to her orgasm and she moaned. She cried out in pleasure as she did, splattering her cum onto Alex's face and breasts.


End file.
